


New Recruit

by chvotic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Tony Stark, Bad Ending, Brothers, Crack, Crossover, Cute Peter Parker, Fanboy Peter Parker, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Hydra (Marvel), Mentors, Minor Violence, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is so shook, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Post-Venom (Movie 2018), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Soft Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, a lil, sorry - Freeform, this fic kinda sucks, what i want to happen in the mcu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvotic/pseuds/chvotic
Summary: "You're talking to it?" Tony asked, now looking intrigued. Eddie watched as every pair of eyes turned to Tony.I AM NOT AN IT!"You're right. You're a parasite."TAKE IT BACK! APOLOGISE!Venom had yelled the same time Tony let out a flabbergasted "Excuse me?""Oh my God- I wasn't talking to you." Eddie sighed, running a hand down his face.Or, in which, Tony needs some help from a certain Human-Symbiote duo.





	New Recruit

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my unfinished works since the venom movie first came out, and i finally got round to finishing it. i tried to make it good? it really sucks, but i wanted to post it anyways.
> 
> i need eddie and venom in the mcu pls. venom WILL end thanos.
> 
> enjoy !!

The last place that Eddie Brock expected himself to end up was the Avengers HQ.

_What are we doing here?_

Eddie sighed as he was allowed through security and was given his pass, pinning it onto his hoodie so it could be seen. He breathed heavily through his nose as he began muttering under his breath. "I told you this was a me thing, not a we thing. This is very important, apparently, so be quiet."

_Fine._

It fell silent after that, though Eddie could still feel Venom's presence in his mind and body. He was sure that he wouldn't keep quiet the entire trip, and he was sure that at some point he would be nagged on and on because he would get hungry. He sighed again, eyeing a man as he approached him, feeling Venom curl protectively around him as they both watched him get closer. He was dressed in a suit, all clean and no visible specs of dirt, almost screaming rich at him. Eddie suddenly felt very out of place here, dressed in a jogging hoodie and jeans. He heard Venom snicker at his thought, his gaze narrowing as the man finally stopped in front of him.

"You Eddie Brock?" The man began, eyeing him up and down before nodding as if confirming his assumptions. Eddie nodded despite this, subconsciously letting his eyes wander around the building. The Avengers Compound was pretty cool, he supposed. He hadn't really paid much attention to the Avengers and their adventures over the years, aside from the few times he did reports on them. When he had gotten a call from Tony Stark of all people, he had been rather intrigued. Apparently, he knew exactly what Eddie was and wanted to speak with him.

"Alright then. I'm Happy Hogan, Tony Stark's personal bodyguard and Head of Security."

Eddie stared at the man for a few seconds. Happy Hogan didn't seem very happy at all, but seemed very proud of his title.

He almost laughed.

"So, what am I here for?" Eddie asked, crossing his arms and shifting from one foot to the other. "Please don't tell me you expect me to somehow fix the Avengers' issues?"

Happy stared at him with a deadpan expression for a few seconds, before his eyebrows raised very, very slightly. "No. There's something much bigger than that they want you to talk about. I don't know why Tony picked you."

"Right..." Eddie trailed, shifting his weight back to the other foot. "Wait, shit, do you want me to stop another rocket from going into space?"

"Excuse me?" 

It was Eddie's turn to raise his eyebrows. "You know what happened, right?"

"All I know is that you're a reporter who got fired and lost his fiancé because he was a complete idiot. I don't know why Tony is so interested in you or why he wants you to help." Happy deadpanned before turning around, immediately beginning to walk away from him. Eddie contemplated turning around and getting himself and Venom the hell out of there, but he was prevented to do anything when Happy spoke a second time. "Follow me, would you?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Eddie mumbled, once again ignoring the surge of anger from Venom. 

Not even seconds later, the Symbiote's voice broke into his mind yet again. 

_Can we eat him?_

Eddie's eyes bulged. "Do you realise where we are?" He hissed under his breath, ignoring a side eye he received from a walking by businesswoman.

_You said we could eat bad people. He is making you upset. He is bad?_

"We can't just eat him inside the Avenger's Compound, dipshit! And I'm pretty sure he isn't a bad person. And I'm not upset."

Happy stopped, whirling around to face him. "Did you say something?

_You're upset._

"Nope."

Happy stared at him with unforgiving eyes before turning back around, continuing to lead him throughout the Compound. They soon reached a lift, Happy pressing the button before they stood there in an awkward silence as they waited. It was then when Venom decided to speak up again.

_We could eat him now and nobody would even know!_

"Shut up." Eddie hissed as quietly as possible, trying to keep his lips from moving. 

"Excuse me?" Happy repeated, his eyebrows raising even higher than before. He looked suspicious of Eddie, and he found himself not being surprised. He had a literal alien inside of his body and would be talking to himself in the eyes of anyone else, so of course Tony Stark's fucking body guard would be suspicious of him. "Who're you talking to?"

"Just myself." He replied, plastering a smile on his face. Venom sniggered once again. 

"Don't tell me Tony invited a crazy into the Compound." Happy sighed, the words muttered meaning Eddie probably wasn't supposed to hear that. He wasn't fazed, though. He was quite crazy.

_We are not crazy!_

"I wasn't thinking about you!" Happy looked at him again. Eddie turned away awkwardly, rolling his eyes when he was sure Happy couldn't see. "I told you this was important. Shut up."

_Food._

"We'll go to the store later. No eating people today."

_Fine._

It fell silent, and just in time, the lift decided to open. Around three people left the lift, all looking him up and down like he was an imposter in the Compound. Which, in fact, he was. But for some reason Tony Stark wanted him here and he had no idea what to think of that. Somehow, Tony Stark knew about Venom. 

_Can I eat this Tony Stark?_

"No!" Eddie yelled without thinking, causing a surprised look from Happy. "Sorry, Mr. Hogan."

Happy eyed him for a few moments, before gesturing for him to step into the lift. Venom was laughing at him the entire time, causing a permanent scowl to make itself known on Eddie's face the entire trip inside of the tiny lift. Happy was eyeing him every few seconds, seeming both skeptical and suspicious of Eddie. Eddie looked away, ignoring the continuous rumbling of laughter coming from Venom.

Thankfully, not too long after, the lift dinged and the doors slid open. Happy led the way, Eddie following obediently while Venom nagged disobediently.

_Hungry Eddie._

"Shut up."

_Your liver is looking particularly delicious._

"Shut up."

_There has to be someone here that is a bad person._

"We'll go to the store when this is over. Hold your horses and don't eat my body or anyone else's."

_Fine._

Eddie sighed, resisting the urge to turn and run. Why was he here in the first place? What would Tony Stark, the man who flies around in a tin can, is an Avenger and billionaire, want with him, and how did he find out about Venom? Too many questions were running through his mind, and they were all slammed to a halt when Tony Stark himself stepped into his view.

"Edward Brock." The man chimed, his eyebrows raised just as Happy's were. "It's... nice to meet you?"

Eddie nodded once, plastering a smile on his face. "Mr. Stark."

It was then when Eddie noticed there were other people in the room. 

_Who can I eat?_

"No one!"

All the heads in the room turned to him. Venom began to cackle all over again as Eddie's cheeks flushed, the shocked eyes of every person in the room staring right at him. War Machine was also in the room, leaning on the counter with his eyebrows almost at the top of his forehead, along with a teenager whose eyes were big and doe-like. There were a few others Eddie didn't recognise, and he felt Venom curling around him protectively once again.

He faltered when he met Tony Stark's eyes for a second time. The man looked... angry?

"Tony, I think you invited a crazy into your Compound. Why exactly is he here?"

_We are not crazy! Tell him to apologise!_

"They will think we are if you keep talking!" Eddie hissed, trying his best to keep his voice low and lips from moving. The kid seemed to hear him, though, his eyes undoubtedly widening even further as he dropped the half a sandwich he had been holding. He awkwardly shared eye contact with the kid for a few seconds before looking back at Tony.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too. Why am I here?" 

"We need your help." Tony began, his furrowed eyebrows never moving from that spot. It was an expression Eddie had seen on the billionaire's face in pictures and on television, and he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under his stare. Venom seemed to sense that, which soon caused an intense flow of rage to flow through him. "Ever heard of Hydra?"

Of course he had heard of Hydra.

"I'm just a reporter..." Eddie trailed, despite the fact that Tony knew exactly who he was. 

"You're not just a reporter." Tony smirked very slightly. "I thought we already talked about this?"

"Yeah..." Eddie trailed a second time, eyes moving over the room. "But why do you need us?"

"Us?" War Machine exclaimed, pushing himself from the counter. Venom surged with rage.

_Him. He does not like us. Can I eat him?_

"No." Eddie snapped, once again as quietly as possible. For a second time, he noticed the kid perk up, staring at him with such an intense glare Eddie had to turn away yet again.

"What do you mean by us?" War Machine repeated, narrowing his eyes in Eddie's direction. For a split second, Eddie felt Venom coming to the surface, knowing for a fact that his eyes would have glazed over with the Symbiote's. It was obvious that the rest of the room had seen it, and each of them but the kid and Tony took a few steps back away from them.

"Stop it." Eddie snapped, ignoring the red hot rage coming from Venom. "You're embarrassing me."

_They do not like us! They are making you upset!_

"They don't know us, dip shit! I said this was a me thing, not a we thing! And I'm not upset, stop saying that!"

_Why can't I eat them? You said we eat bad people!_

"They are not bad people!"

_Fine!_

It was at that very moment that his heated discussion with the alien had been loud, and everyone was looking at him with wide eyes. He heard Venom snicker and mutter some things as Eddie's eyes moved around the room, hating all the looks on their faces. For whatever impossible reason that he had ended up in the Avengers Compound, they were surely about to throw him right back out because he was having an argument with what they thought was himself.

"You're talking to it?" Tony asked, now looking intrigued. Eddie watched as every pair of eyes turned to Tony.

_I AM NOT AN IT!_

"You're right. You're a parasite."

_TAKE IT BACK! APOLOGISE!_

Venom had yelled the same time Tony let out a flabbergasted "Excuse me?" 

"Oh my God- I wasn't talking to you." Eddie sighed, running a hand down his face. 

"So you are talking to it?" Tony questioned again, eyebrows now raised. 

_I AM NOT AN IT!_

Eddie cringed, making signals with his hands. "Don't- don't say that."

Tony blinked. "Right. Him, then?"

"Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on?" War Machine's voice cut in yet again, his arms crossed disapprovingly across his chest as he stared at Tony, and then at Eddie. "Why is this guy in here having an argument with himself? Who the hell did you invite into the Avengers this time, Tony?"

_Food, Eddie._

"Shut. Up." Eddie whispered, feeling his own anger now.

_War Machine as you call him is looking particularly delicious._

"Shut. Up."

No one could get a word out before something began to happen. Seconds ago, he was arguing with an alien that had made home in his body, but now, he was screaming. No, it wasn't just him. Venom too. They were screaming, and Eddie could hear the noise. It was loud and screeching, undoubtedly an alarm that was far too loud for Venom to handle.

Everything was a blur as the noise continued, Eddie physically feeling Venom being ripped out of him as the sound continued to burst both of their eardrums. 

Eddie couldn't pinpoint the exact moment he and Venom were separated, but it was almost the exact time when the noise cut out and he was relaxing.

On the floor.

He blinked his eyes open, barely registering the blinking red lights. Something was probably happening. He was reminded very vaguely of when he was dying after being impaled, memories flashing through his mind all at once as people began talking around him.

"What the actual fuck just happened?" Happy's voice. "What the hell is THAt?"

Eddie groaned, rubbing his head as he pushed himself up, feeling empty without Venom's presence. Much like when he was dying. He let his eyes roam around the room, following all the shocked eyes to the black mass that was crawling it's way over to him. Eddie reached his hand out, waiting for Venom to connect with him as he avoided every person in the room's eyes.

"Tony, who the hell did you bring in here? Did you know that... that thing was inside him?"

"Yes, Honey Bear, I did know. It's exactly why I brought him here. I've seen footage, he would be very useful in getting rid of Hydra. Anyways, we should be-"

"Oh my God, Mr. Stark, that's so cool! Can I talk to Mr. Brock, Sir? Look! It's going back in him! That's so cool!"

"I don't get paid enough for this."

This continuous stream of conversation filtered through Eddie's ears as Venom moved back into him once again, his voice filling his mind instantly.

_Do not open that door._

"What door?" Eddie whispered, a high-pitched kid's voice still sounding out across the room.

"That was so cool, Mr. Stark! Can I tell Ned?" 

_That door._

Venom yanked his body around, Eddie barely managing to hold in his screech as his eyes were focussed onto the lift doors. "What's wrong with the doors?"

_Bad people._

"Oh, really? Maybe you'll get to eat today."

Eddie practically heard the horror in everyone but the kid. When Eddie looked in his direction, the kid was grinning right at him, teeth and everything. Interesting. 

But just a few seconds later, the kid's smile fell, and he was instantly pushing himself off of the chair by the counter and rushing his way over to Tony. He grabbed onto his sleeve, yanking hard to get the man's attention. Both Eddie and Venom watched intently, curious. 

"Mr. Stark, something's wrong."

Tony's face took a serious turn. 

Precisely five seconds later, the lift dinged. Venom yanked him back around, the intruders being revealed on the other side of the lift doors. Eddie wondered how exactly they had all cramped into the small lift, but that was the last thing on his mind as all their guns raised.

On instinct, he raised his arms. 

"Hands up!" One of the men, face covered by some sort of black muzzle and helmet, yelled. Eddie took a quick glance back, seeing everyone but Happy doing the same. But Tony and the kid were whispering to each other, Eddie spotting the exact moment when Tony most likely called his Iron Man suit. The blonde woman he hadn't really been paying much attention to was in the back of the room, hands up, a tiny bit of fear on her face. "On your knees!"

_When can we eat these guys?_

"Not in front of the kid!" Eddie snapped, wanting the kid's supposed innocence to stay intact. He was hardly above sixteen years old. "You can have your fun later."

"Who are you?" Tony cut in as the few men streamed into the room, seemingly thinking that they had the Avengers foiled. How had they managed to even get into the building without being seen? Tony asked his exact question soon after. "How did you get in here without being detected? Fri?"

If Tony was waiting for an answer, he never got one. He looked horrified. "You hacked my AI! What the fuck? That's not possible."

"We are here on the behalf of Hydra." The same man spoke, cocking his gun. Venom seethed within Eddie, ready to fight. "They have been enlighten on a new asset to the team."

"Asset? Like Barnes?" Barnes. Where had Eddie heard that name?

"The Winter Soldier is no longer one of us. Thanks to you, Captain America got his hands on him." 

The Winter Soldier. Eddie knew that from somewhere. Of course he knew Captain America, and of course he knew exactly what happened between him and Tony Stark. But that wasn't the point right now.

_Eddie._

"What?" Eddie snapped, before realising that they were currently being held at gun point. He wasn't scared, he knew Venom would heal him and he wouldn't even feel it when he did get shot. He wasn't sure about the others in the room, though. 

_We need to kill them._

Eddie heard the sound of metal contracting behind him. Definitely the Iron Man suit.

"Brock, any chance your little friend wants to come out?"

_Yes!_

Eddie craned his neck to look at the billionaire for a split second. Though, Tony's face was not there looking back at him, but the Iron Man suit was. Eddie heard the gun getting prepared to shoot. Shit. He had to act fast or they would get bullets in their heads.

"Looks like you get your time to shine, parasite." Eddie sniggered, despite the entire situation. Venom's anger increased, but for once, he didn't answer to the jab. Most likely getting ready to eat people. Which was a no. "No eating people. Mask!"

_Copy._

Eddie was soon being covered by Venom, watching through the Symbiote's eyes as the chaos began. He watched as Venom took down each soldier with ease, Eddie merely helping with co-ordination. It hardly took a moment before all the soldiers were down, most likely dead, and Venom was receding back into Eddie's body, thankfully, without eating any of the intruders.

When Eddie turned to look at everyone, their faces were priceless.

Each of their jaws were pretty much on the ground, all staring at him with wide, and mostly terrified, eyes. Except for that damn kid. 

"What, the hell, WAS THAT?" Both Happy and War Machine exploded, now on the other side of them room from him. Tony was still in the same place, though his faceplate was up and he was staring at Eddie with an open jaw. The kid was pretty much hanging off of his arm, clear amazement spread across his features as he stared at Eddie with huge, brown eyes. 

"Okay. That wasn't what I was expecting. At all." Tony spoke up, his eyes never moving. The look on his face was strange to Eddie, rarely ever seeing emotion on Tony Stark's face. "No one told me you would-"

"Yeah. I have a parasite." 

Venom was out and roaring before he could even stop him. "I AM NOT A PARASITE!"

Eddie watched as everyone jumped back, terror flashing across each of their faces. Even the kid's this time, but it was only there for a split second. When Eddie felt Venom shrink back into his body, the kid's face morphed into one of childlike amazement, yet again. Shouldn't someone as young as him be fucking terrified of an alien with razor sharp teeth coming out of a stranger in the middle of his Compound?

Why was the kid even here?

"Someone please tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" The woman screeched, her voice loud and quite frankly terrifying. Eddie didn't miss the flinch from Tony. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

_She does not like us._

"She doesn't know what the hell we are."

"TONY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME?" The woman screamed, not moving from her spot at the back of the room. "WHY WOULD YOU LET THAT INTO THE COMPOUND? WHO JUST TRIED TO KILL US-"

"Pepper, honey, calm down." Tony replied, not looking back at her. Pepper. She kind of reminded him of Anne. "Um, Brock, want to tell them what just happened?"

Tony didn't look like he had a clue of what just happened. 

"Well, I have a-" Venom roared inside his head, earning a smirk from Eddie himself. "-an alien."

"Wow!" The kid spoke up, detaching himself from Tony and taking a few steps forward. He was stopped by the man's hand on his shoulder, effectively keeping him in place. The kid didn't even look fazed, though he did stop moving forwards. "That's so cool! Does he have a name? Can I meet him? Can I tell N-"

"Peter." Tony warned, though that didn't seem to faze the kid. Peter. 

"How long have you had him for? Does he always talk to you- wait, is he talking to you right now?"

_I like him._

Peter was a rambler for sure. "Alright, alright. Slow down." The kid immediately shut up, staring at Eddie with such intensity he had to hold back a laugh. Everyone was looking at Peter as if he was insane, which he pretty much was, for not thinking an ugly alien with loads of teeth was terrifying. 

_I AM NOT UGLY! APOLOGISE RIGHT NOW!_

"Sorry, sorry, Jesus. I didn't mean it."

_YES YOU DID!_

"Shut up or you won't get to eat."

_I could always feast on you instead._

Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Oh my God- are you talking to him right now? That's so cool! Can I talk to him?" Peter started back up, seemingly shutting up when Tony pulled him back a few steps. Not even seconds later, he was rattling off his twenty questions. "Were you arguing? Did he not like that you called him a parasite?"

_I like him._

"Yes." Eddie replied, ignoring Venom's comment. "Parasite is his name."

_IT IS NOT MY NAME!_

Peter looked like he was trying not to laugh. "Really? Can I meet Mr. Parasite, Sir?"

Mr. Parasite. Sir.

Eddie couldn't help but snort, ignoring the rage that came afterwards from Venom.

"His name is actually Venom. I'm pretty sure he's about to combust from being called parasite." Eddie chuckled, ignoring the mortified glares from everyone but now Peter and Tony, who were observing him with fascination. The man's hand never left Peter's shoulder, and he was left wondering if maybe this kid was Tony's. Hmmmm.

"Venom! That's such a cool name! Much better than parasite." Peter exclaimed, mouth hanging open for a few seconds before he began to speak again. "How did he get to be.. in you?"

"I broke into the Life Foundation." Eddie began, causing Tony's eyebrows to raise. "A few months after I... lost my job?"

_You sound stupid._

Eddie scowled.

"I used to watch all your reports!" Peter exclaimed, his cheeks flushing soon after. Eddie smiled, despite Venom's constant laughter in his ear. He wondered how the alien could go from seething with rage to laughing within seconds, but he ignored that thought for a later time. "Until you got fired.. then I just watched them again?"

"Thanks kid." Eddie replied, before someone else spoke up. 

"This still makes no sense." War Machine snapped, eyeing the bodies just behind Eddie. "Our Compound just got broken into, an alien killed them all, and FRIDAY is hacked? And we're talking about this?"

_I don't like him. Can I eat him? Please?_

"No, you can't." Eddie muttered, watching as the glee filled Peter's eyes. How could the kid hear him so clearly when he was hardly speaking?

"When I saw the videos, I thought you would a lot... smaller. Less threatening, maybe."

Venom snickered. Tony eyed Eddie.

"How did you find out it was me?"

"I had my sources."

Eddie nodded once. "Right."

It fell silent for a few minutes, the lot of them all looking around each other awkwardly.

In the end, they tracked down HYDRA's remaining bases. With the assistance of the remaining Avengers, Eddie and Venom took down the majority of the evil organisation, knowing for a fact that this was more than just destroying the human villains. It must have something to do with Rogers and Barnes, because their names were always mentioned.

Eddie never really ended up leaving the Compound. Tony gave him a room, and he and Venom indirectly became some kind of superhero. Which disgusted Venom, of course, because he was literally everything anti-hero. But they got used to it in the end.

Peter, the kid, seemed to attach onto Eddie like a leech. Eddie had noticed he did the same thing with Tony, though it was in a different sense. More like, father and son. With Eddie, it was like as if they were brothers. Eddie found that he didn't dislike that one bit. 

And Venom liked the kid, so that was a bonus.

Eddie would have never expected to be telling Anne the story of how Venom ate and decapitated hundreds upon hundreds of HYDRA soldiers.

And when there was a new mission, Eddie couldn't help but be excited.

He could tell Venom was too.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending sucks. i'm so sorry. idek what the point of this story was
> 
> i could probably make a series out of this. i would die for brotherly eddie & peter, like come on. the potential is right there!
> 
> let me know if you want me to make this into a series, or leave prompts if you like ;)
> 
> feedback is appreciated!
> 
> thanks for reading


End file.
